Bankotsu's Bad Day
by Tempest78
Summary: Bankotsu just can't catch a break today and poor Kagome falls right into the middle of it.
1. Bankotsu's Bad Day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, those belong to Rumiko Takahasi. I do own this plot and story line.**_

_**Bankotsu's Bad Day:  
**_

Bankotsu stretched out under an apple tree with his arms pillowing his head, staring at the clouds as they passed brows furrowed and his eyes clouded over as he scratched the side of his head. "No jewel shards, no band, and no Banryu." He grimaced. "Why was I brought back again?"

His eyes scanned the area around him. Trees with brush around them and an open field. "Man I'm bored." He sighed as another white puffy cloud slipped by. "Stupid clouds, they are so boring." he yawned. "Might as well take a little nap." He closed his heavy, gritty eyes.

Kagome ran through the trees with tears in her eyes. _'Damn Inuyasha! Why can't he just tell me that he doesn't love me instead of stringing me along?' _She swiped at her tears and continued running. Her mind flashed back unwanted to memories of what she'd stumbled across less than ten minutes earlier.

_"Kikyo, oh Kikyo I can't hold back much longer."  
_

_"Inuyasha…" She dug her clay fingers into the flesh of his back."Faster."_

_"Kikyo…" He grunted. Kikyo's nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders as she screamed his name.  
_

_Kagome finally snapped out of her shock. She turned around and ran away. 'I will not cry!' The mantra played in her head even as the tears welled up blurring her vision._

Her arm lifted to rub away the unwanted wetness leaking from her eyes. "I will not cry…" her voice slightly trembled and her chin quivered.

she used her sleeve to rub her eyes and try to remove the blurriness. She bit her bottom lip. The blurriness became so bad she could barely see. She ran harder not caring where it lead to as long as it was away from Inuyasha, Kikyo and the unwanted images burned behind her watering eyes. Her foot collided with a stump and she tumbled forward.

Bankotsu opened his eyes and let out a grunt as someone fell on top of him. _'Who the hell disturbs my nap?'_ He blinked. _'Heh, it looks like things are about to get entertaining.' _A devious smirk crossed his tanned face.

Kagome stiffened as she heard him grunt and felt two muscular arms wrap around her pinning her to his chest. _'Oh no.'_

Bankotsu rolled the attacker underneath him and looked at her face. "Well, well, if it isn't Inutrasha's wench."

Kagome freed her hand and slapped him hard across the cheek. "I'm not Inuyasha's anything! Now let me go!"

Her brown eyes and Bankotsu's blue ones widened as they both realized that she had just slapped him. Her breath hitched.

His hard blue gaze bore into hers. He quickly captured the wrist of the offending hand and pinned both hands above her head. He smirked and his eyes twinkled. "You've got spunk miko, I'd never have thought you had it in you." His free hand slipped up to her neck and he lightly squeezed her neck. "Don'tever slap me again." His grip tightened. "Understand?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she nodded vigorously as more tears slipped from her eyes.

Bankotsu let go of her. "Hey, are you okay?"

Sobs wracked her tiny body.

Bankotsu climbed off of her to sit beside her with his hands propped on his bent knees staring at her. "Uh, hello?"

He sighed and leaned his back against the tree, hitting his head against the tree_. 'Why did she have to be crying? I can't take this.'_ After a few thumps an apple shook loose. Bankotsu sat up straight and was about to try to get her to stop crying when the apple hit him on the head.

Bankotsu scowled and threw the offending apple. "Damn it!" He punched the tree, causing a bunch of apples to shake loose and they pelted him in retaliation.

Bankotsu shoved the apples off of him and kicked them. "What is it about today? First I'm all alone and bored out of mind. Then I nap and I get tumbled onto by a clumsy girl. Now these stupid apples?"

His chest heaved and a growl rumbled from his throat. He stomped most of the apples. "Stupid fruit, take that!"

Kagome stopped crying and looked up, biting her lower lip. _'I thought he was supposed to be a fearsome killer?'_

Bankotsu glared at her. "What's so damn funny?"

"You have apple chunks all over you." She was trying really hard not to laugh as his foot sent more apple chunks up to spray him. She burst out laughing.

"it's not funny!" He dove at her slapping apple chunks all over her and smirked. "Ha! Now I'm not the only one."

Kagome glared at him and dove at him rubbing more apple chunks all over him.

Bankotsu's smirk widened. His eyes took on an evil gleam.

They wrestled in the apples strewn across the ground. Kagome tried to pin him to the ground. "Now I'm on top." She smiled down at him.

Bankotsu grasped her hips. "For now maybe." He reached over licking some of the apple off her face.

Kagome stiffened. "Ew, Bankotsu!" She shoved trying to get off him.

Bankotsu rolled them to their sides laughing.

Kagome noticed the position they were in and blushed. "Um you can let me go now." She refused to look him in the eyes.

"And what if I don't?"

Kagome snapped her head up and hissed. "Let go!"

Bankotsu laughed and released her. "Calm down miko, I was just kidding."

Kagome huffed moving to sit a few paces away.

Bankotsu found an apple that was still intact. He picked it up. "All this exercise has made me hungry." He took a bite of the apple. His blue eyes shot wide open and his face instantly puckered.

Kagome laughed._ 'That face is just too cute.'_

Bankotsu spat out the apple scowling and threw it away. "This is the _worst_ day I've ever had." He pouted.

Kagome moved to sit on her knees. "You missed some." She leaned over licking some apple chunk from beside his mouth.

Bankotsu captured her lips and nibbled her lower lip.

Kagome pulled back blushing.

Bankotsu looked at Kagome and smirked_. 'At least I'm not bored anymore.'_

"I should go." She stood to her feet unable to believe she'd almost let Bankotsu kiss her.

_'I don't want to be alone or bored again.'_ Bankotsu reached out grabbing her arm. "Stay… just for a little while."

Kagome watched his cobalt eyes dim a little. "Only for a little while."

Bankotsu nodded gratefully. 

Kagome sat beside him.

"So… um…" He scratched the back of his head.

Kagome smiled. "You're not so bad."

Bankotsu blinked. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Of a person, once you get past the cold blooded mercenary, you're almost normal." She leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek.

Bankotsu blushed a little looking away. _'Maybe today wasn't so bad after all?'_

Kagome just stared at him smiling.

_**XOXOXO:**_

_**A/N I was eating a green apple the other day and it was so sour it might as well have been a lemon. That's what inspired this little one shot. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please R&R.**_


	2. Bankotsu's Bad Day Pt II

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, those belong to Rumiko Takahasi. I do own this plot and story line._**

**A/N: After such an unexpected response from my readers, I've decided to add a second part. Enjoy and thanks for all of your input and reviews. XD**

**XOXOXO:**

**Bankotsu's Bad Day Pt II:**

Bankotsu dropped his armor to rest beside him and stared up at the dark clouds gathering in the sky. _'Damnit, of all days, why did it have to be today?' _

He stared at the grave before him and grunted. "Of course, the one day I come here it just has to decide to storm." He lifted the sake bowl to his lips and poured a generous amount down his throat.

He sighed as the fiery liquid warmed his belly. He sneezed and dropped the half empty bowl in his lap. "Fuck!" He picked up the bowl and flung in against the heavy gravestone, watching with little satisfaction as it shattered into fragments that dusted him with slivers embedding into his skin.

His teeth ground as he tried to wipe the slivers away. The wind picked up and a thin twin smacked him in the face. He blinked and stared at the twig. "What the hell?" He grabbed it and shredded it with his bare hands and then stood up stomping the tiny pieces into the dirt. "How dare you attack me? You stupid piece of wood!"

Another twig bounced off the back of his shoulder. Bankotsu whirled around and glared at the twig lying on the ground. His nostrils flared. "Why you - " He picked up the twig and ground it into dust in his bare fist. "That will teach you to hit me."

Another, slightly larger twig bounced off his arm. "What the hell is going on here?" He picked up the twig and threw it into a mud puddle, which splashed droplets of mud all over the bottom of his pristine white silk hakamas. He growled and kicked the mud puddle glaring as the mud and water splashed him.

A soft giggle made him freeze and his eyes darted to where the sound originated from. Up in the tree over to his left sat a giggling Kagome with several twigs still in one hand. His eyes narrowed. "You again?" The muscle beside his jaw ticked. "You think that's funny?"

She squeaked as he moved towards the tree she was in. He wrapped his hands around the medium sized trunk and shook it. "Come down here you little brat!"

Her eyes widened and then narrowed. She stood to her feet and planted her hands on her hips. "You don't have to be such an ass about it."

"I'll show you an ass." He shook the tree harder.

"Hey - " Her protest was cut off as she lost her balance and fell backwards. He grinned as she landed on her butt in a large pile of leaves.

"Ow, you jerk!" She glared up at him and tackled him, knocking him to the ground.

His arms wrapped around her waist and he rolled her under him, slapping mud onto her chest. "Like to throw sticks, eh?"

"Oh," she bucked him off and leaped onto his back, squishing mud all over the back of his haori.

He pushed with his arms and twisted his hips, making her fall into the mud as rain fell from the sky.

"Oomph." She picked up handfuls of mud and threw them at him.

"You started this." He smirked and squished mud into her hair.

"Hey!" Kagome yanked his haori open and slapped a handful of mud onto his chest, squishing it around and grinned. "Take that."

"Oh yeah?" He tugged the collar of her shirt and slapped a handful of mud across her chest. "Ha!"

Her eyes narrowed into slits and she yanked his braid sending him falling face first into the mud.

"Hey, no hair pulling!" He sprung up and snagged her by the shoulders. His eyes twinkled and he shoved her into the mud.

They wrestled in the mud not paying any attention to the rain falling down on them.

An hour later he sat up, straddling her waist and grinned triumphantly. "I win."

She slapped his chest. "Get off you oaf."

He snorted and complied. "Someone is a sore loser."

She cleaned the mud off her face. "To think that I actually came here to try and cheer you up... What was I thinking?" She shook her head.

Bankotsu blinked and then raised a brow. "Seriously?"

She huffed and stood to her feet. "Duh!"

He stood to his feet getting right in her face and scowled. "By pelting me with sticks?"

She turned her back to him. "I didn't like seeing you look so gloomy."

His irritation melted away and his heart rate increased. He reached out and turned her around. "Kagome," his voice softened.

She glared at him. "What?"

His mouth descended on hers and one arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him. His hand went to the back of her head and he deepened the kiss.

She blinked a few times and then closed hers eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

A few minutes later he pulled back and smiled. "Thank you."

She stared up at him dazed and licked her lips. She nodded.

He smirked._ 'She's never looked more beautiful than she does now, even covered in mud and blushing.'_

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the second part. Remember that reviews are any author's best motivation. So don't be shy to tell me what you think. XD**


End file.
